1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to plumbing and more particularly, to a hanger bracket assembly for installing plumbing fixtures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During construction of houses and the like, water supply pipes for lavatories, sinks, water closets, and other plumbing fixtures are roughed in prior to completion. This procedure in installation permits the later attachment of the plumbing fixtures and completion of the wall components. It is a common problem in prior techniques that pipes are initially installed without adequate support by which damage to the water supply pipes or provide difficult subsequent installation of the plumbing fixtures. Therefore, it is desirable that an improved support device be provided to facilitate the installation of a plumbing system in a house or the like.